The Blood Princess
by LittleDhampirEster
Summary: Echo had finally found her love...but was that true...was the boy from her dreams the one she really loved...or did she love the mysterious blond haired angel. story better than review please read takes place after City of Glass
1. Another boring school or not?

**Okay so I've started a new story because no one reviewed the last two I haven't given up on them I just won't be working on them till I get some reviews Okay so with that said on to the story.**

"_Hey don't cry Echo, we'll meet again," he said pulling me into his arms._

"_You can't guarantee that," I said sniffling, he reached into his pocket._

"_Course I can, here open your hand," he said doing it for me and putting something in it then he closed my hand around it, "this was really expensive so I'll definitely come back to make sure you took care of it."_

_I opened my hand to find a locket that had I love you engraved on it. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him._

"_I love you too," I said crying as I kissed him again._

"_I'll come back, I promise," he said getting ready to kiss me—_

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

I pounded my alarm clock it always seemed to know just when to go off, cheeky little clock.

I got up, took a cold shower to wake myself up, and then pulled out a red and black punk shirt (it's like super cool), and a pair of black punk pants that could be turned into shorts. After I was ready I fell backwards onto my bed, and pulled the locket from out of my shirt.

"Another year another school, I thought you said you'd come back to me, I miss you so much," I said to myself kissing the locket then I put it back down my shirt and headed off to breakfast. It's my first day at ROL Academy, and the school is huge I had to wake up at 5 today so I can go to breakfast, which is where I'm headed like I said.

When I got to the cafeteria it was packed. I ran up to the line, and thankfully there was no one in the line but that could also be a bad thing. I started to look around for melon bread because this school sold Japanese food that was one of the reasons I chose this school.

"Noooooooo!! Ah Miss. is there anymore melon bread?" I asked one of the lunch ladies.

"There might be if you're willing to pay extra," she said smiling evilly I pulled the hundred I had out of my pocket.

"Here! Now melon bread!" I wined throwing the crumpled up hundred at her.

"Uh here," She said giving me a bag of fifty melon breads.

"Mmmmmmm, thank you so much!" I said smiling sincerely.

"Your w-welcome," she said blushing I realized I just showed my teeth, for some reason it caused people to blush.

_Whatever at least I got my melon bread_, I thought to myself.

"Melon bread, Melon bread," I was singing to myself when I bumped into some guy, "eitata, Oh I'm so sorr— I said but stopped short because the boy who stood in front of me had the same eyes as Ethan (the boy from my dreams).

"Ean," I said just staring into his eyes. At first a surprised look crossed his face, the same one Ean used to get, but he composed it fast.

"Sorry kid, names not Ean," he said taking my hand off his arm (oh was I holding onto him).

"I knew it Ash is with another chick, this one's pretty hot to," a boy said walking up (stupid Dhampir I can hear from far away).

I blushed so his name is Ash.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Your eyes looked familiar."

"No problem," he said kindly getting up which in turn made me straighten up. "Well see you around."

"Um, sure," I said as he started to walk away, as I watched him go I over heard him and his friend.

"Wow I'm surprised firstly she knew your first name and you said only one girl knew your first name, secondly you were actually sweet sounding when you talked to her, and thirdly you didn't start making at with her I mean she was totally hot," his friend said.

"Firstly to you, Ian, only one girl does know my, that was her, secondly she's the princess, her name is Echo, and the reason I didn't tell her it is me is because I've changed, I'm no good for her anymore and she'll probably forget about me soon anyways and if she doesn't she'll start to hate me."

_Oh yes I hate you I waited eight years to see you again_, I thought to myself crying.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I was already in fifth period I walked in and saw Ean. He was surrounded by girls. I was hurt really hurt I kept myself pure for him and he was probably the daddy of a million babies. I stood in front of the class waiting to be introduced.

"Why are you in front of the class and not sitting?" the teacher asked with his face in a book this caused the whole class to look to the front.

"I'm the new student," I said cautiously, the teachers' voice sounded familiar. He looked up from his book and winked.

"Um if you'll excuse me I have a schedule to get changed," I said turning on my heel.

"Miss. Echo please come to the front," Chance said tiring to hide a smile.

_I'm gonna kill you Chance_, I thought forcing it into his head as I walked back up to the front of the class, he smiled showing his teeth.

_Love ya too babe_, he thought back.

He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to the front.

"This is Princess Echo please be kind to her, is there anything you'd like to add Princess?"

"Yes thank you for asking," I said cutely, "hi like Sensei said my name is Echo I hope to get along with all of you."

I gave a cute smile without flashing my teeth (I usually try not to flash my teeth).

Then it started I started hearing them whisper about who would bang me first but I ignored it and went to sit in the only empty seat, which was right next to Ash. I decided to play dumb.

"Hi again," I said smiling sweetly as I sat down.

"Hey," he said looking at me like I was a plague. After that he just sat talking to girls.

We had fifth and sixth period as free time since we were in here from fifth to eighth period, see this class of long ness was for going over magic skills, the Dhampirs had this class because they are Mediums. Let's see a Medium is what most Dhampirs become, Mediums don't have power because after they graduate they form a strong bond with the Vampire they're assigned to through this bond Vampires get there strength. When a bond is formed the Vampire and Dhampir can talk through thoughts, and if you're wondering yes I have a bond with Chance but that's a looooong story, they can also enter each others dreams, and If needed Dhampirs and figure out where their Vampire is. When a Dhampir becomes a Vampires' Medium it is a very serious thing, it's serious because it's a very strong bond, the bond is almost impossible to break and if it is broken the Vampire could die from the pain of losing his/her Medium. Anyways the Dhampirs who don't have a bond still have their power but they usually go insane because they don't have a Medium, so that pretty much sums up everything.

I yawned and laid my head on the desk.

"Miss. Echo," I heard Chance call my name.

"Shut up Chance God! You always, always bother me you, Ean, and the stupid alarm," I mumbled turning my head.

_Kitten you're in class wake up. _Chance pulsed into my head.

My head shot up, and I heard giggles all around the room. I felt warmth spread across my face.

"Good now that you're awake we can start class," Chance said walking back to the front.

I heard people still laughing and making fun of me. I abruptly stood up causing Chance to stop speaking.

"At least wait until I'm not around I am a Vampire you know," I said walking off to the door, "I'll I don't know make up my class time later but I'm not gonna sit in here for two class periods to hear them either talk about how hot I am, talk about how weird and stupid I am, or talk about how I piss them off for calling my MEDIUM by his first name," I said to Chance before walking out the door.

"Ah Echo….." Chance said calling after me but I was already gone.

Chance POV

_WAAHHHH kitten come back please I was looking forward to seeing you again._ I thought to Echo, and of course I got no answer back.

"You know even if a student called me by my first name it shouldn't make you girls jealous because you all give me nicknames, and you guys are just disgusting really, anyways all of you are supposed to be nice to the princess, one because she is the princess, two because it burdens me if she's upset."

"Cha-chan does that mean you really are the princesses Medium?"

"Yes I am the princesses Medium," I answered.

"Awww, poor Cha-chan."

"STOP!" I tock a deep breath, "I cannot allow you to talk badly about Echo, really bonds are strong things we've been teaching you guys this for years."

"Sorry Cha-Chan."

"That's fine, as long as you understand," I said sighing.

Echo POV

Once I got to my room I changed into my white mini dress, it's a cute but comfortable dress its strapless and embroided with beads at the top. After I changed I layed on my bed and sang myself to sleep.

"_Come on Echo, my sweetie lets go see daddy," mommy said smiling down at me._

"_Okay!!" I said happily._

_We got in the car and started our drive; it would take three hours to get to where daddy was. I sang to mommy on the way there. We were diving happily until a car that was diving on the wrong side on the rode crashed right into us. When I finally gained conciseness I was in the hospital._

"_Where's my mommy!? I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!" I screamed thrashing and kicking the power I contained was rolling off me in waves. A beautiful boy walked up to me and forced me to suck his blood he said I could see my mommy if I did. After I was done I felt a searing pain I screamed and screamed and screamed_.

"Wake up sweetie its okay now there's no pain, wake up my Echo," I heard Chance chanting to me holding me gently; I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around him crying.

"I hate that dream, I hate it," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know its okay the dream is over," Chance said soothing me. After a while of being in Chance's arms I fell asleep after that I had no dreams so I knew he was by me, Mediums always cancel out Vampires dreams. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Please Review Please PLEASE if you don't i'll have to stop writing it makes me feel like I'm a bad writer when nobody reviews even if it's something bad review it'll tell me what to fix so that the story will be better**


	2. My new partner in crime!

**Okay so chapter 2 and still no reviews WAAAHHH!! Okay so anyways I'm looking for a beta so if you're interested please pm me well on with chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

**My New Buddy!!**

I woke up the next morning and as expected Chance was still with me, he was asleep though, and he looked so peaceful.

"Why are you always protecting me when I can't return your feelings, Chance," I whispered thinking back to when my mom died.

"_MOMMY COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE COME BACK!!"I screamed while I was at her coffin looking at her lifeless body. Chance heard me right away and ran over to me. _

"_Echo, calm down, it's okay, it's okay," he said picking me up like a baby, "sorry for the disturbance I will take her home now."_

_Chance set me down in the front passenger's seat of his black Porsche; before he closed the door he pushed my hair out of the way and kissed my forehead._

"_It's gonna be okay Echo I'll never leave your side," Chance said as he got into the divers seat. _

"_That's the same thing mommy told me, and she's dead now," I said looking out the window as fresh tears fell down my face._

It wasn't until Chance spoke that I realized I was crying.

"Were you feeding enough all that time away from me?" he asked.

"Yes I was perfectly fine," I lied putting a wall up to block out the truth.

He got up slowly then grabbed me and pinned me on the bed, "tell me the truth, Echo," he said bearing his eyes into mine.

"I am," I said.

"Wrong answer," he said. He smashed his lips to mine causing immediate defeat to my wall, "you need more blood than normal vampires, Echo"

"I know that already," I said wincing when he said blood.

"If you don't like the pain then stop running away," Chance said taking his white shirt off and bearing his neck to me, and once I saw his bear neck I couldn't resist. After I took about a gallon worth of blood I pulled away. ( AN: Okay so Vampires either go to feeders, or they take blood from their Medium, when Vampires take blood from their Medium it strengths the bond, one of the reasons Echo hates taking blood from Chance.)

"Go on, but some advice first, wear your sexy black dress the one in your secret closet, act like you still don't know it's him, and find some guy to pose as your boyfriend," Chance said reading my mind.

"Well I have to admit that's a good plan, but your still a pain in my ass," I said running into the closet to change.

"As long as I'm your number one pain in the ass," he called to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah sure you're my number one," I said giggling, "see you later, Chance," I said running out of the room.

"Sure see you later," he said to low for me to hear.

On my way I was scoping out for hot guys and luck was on my side today, because I found a really hot guy.

"Hi, my names Echo. What's your name? Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked fast.

"Wow, okay slow down, nice to meet ya Echo my names Nico, and no I don't have a girlfriend," he answered.

"Okay will you pretend to be my boyfriend, see I'm trying to make this guy who I like that's pretending like he doesn't know who I am jealous."

"Sure I'll pretend to be your boyfriend sounds pretty fun to me," he said smiling.

"Perfect," I said flashing my teeth.

"You know your Vampire teeth make you look dangerously sexy," he said, wow that caught me off guard.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally," he said.

As I was totally blushing and looking down over the fact someone told me I was dangerously sexy looking, I bumped into Ash.

"Oh sorry stranger," I said.

"No that's okay I see you already made a friend," he said nodding to Nico.

"Nope, boyfriend," I said wrapping Nico's arm around me.

"Oh, really," he said a hint of pissed off ness in his voice.

"Yep, there was this guy I knew before but I decided to move on I mean who needs him I even got rid of the locket he gave me," I said smiling.

"Hey Echo, and Nico you guys wanna come to a party at Ian's house later tonight?" Ash asked trying with everything in him to keep control.

"You wanna Nico?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"'Kay we'll be there," I said flashing my teeth in a dazzling smile at Ash.

"Good see you there," Ash said, "well we gotta go so see ya later."

I watched them walk off and when they were both out of sight me and Nico started cracking up laughing.

"Wow, that was great I think we make a great team, Eck," Nico said giving me a nickname.

"So do I, Nic," I said grinning at him.

**Okay so that was good right that was awesome right please review if you do I'll give you the random dancing raptor I caught you know you want it just click the button click it click the big green button come on do it for the random dancing raptor please~~ *cries* **


	3. One hell of a night!

**O****kay so chapter three and I got a review last chapter so I would like to thank Dimitri's-babe for such a nice review it really cheered me up I would also like to thank****L's-True-Successor23 and SittingonSaturnsRing for favoriting my story even though it's only three people it makes me confident. Thank you guys so much!!!!! btw Dimitri's-babe you are now the proud owner of a random dancing raptor lol. Another btw if you want pictures of the characters or clothes they'll be on my page soon **

Chapter 3

One hell of a night!

After I parted ways with Nic (my nickname for Nico), I went to get dressed for the party. I put on a white two piece with slits up the sleeves on the shirt. The skirt was short and the shirt was cut high above my belly button but it didn't feel weird. Weird. Yes I know I said it didn't feel weird and it doesn't but because it doesn't feel weird I feel weird…… if you even get that, oh whatever. There was a light tap on my door just as I finished putting my shoes on.

I opened the door, thinking it was Nic but it wasn't, not even close.

"You're starting to feel weird about stuff that's normal to you I could feel it," the man said, Raver, the name rushed into my head.

"You know, Clarissa, your feelings for that boy are pretty much destroying anything I use on you, soon," he mused, "soon I won't be able to use my magic on you anymore, your feelings are going to override everything, anyways I'm tired of watching over your boyfriend, he's getting rather annoying so I'm giving your ring back," he said throwing me a ring on a very long chain. I looked at it; it was a very plain ring just a plain silver, but on the inside it said 'Clarissa my Angel, Always' something about this ring made me want to cry out in pain. I put the ring around my neck. And the reason I did was, my name is Clarissa, but everyone called me Echo since I was a kid.

"I-This," I stumbled over my words; I took a deep breath then tried again. "I don't know how you know me but whatever it is you want just hurry up and get it and go."

"Hmmmm. I see you haven't completely regained your memory," he grinned. "Because my Dearest Clarissa you would have never told me to just get what I wanted." He bent down close to me and whispered in my ear, "Because all I _want _Dear Clarissa is you."

I shivered, and his grin grew wider.

"Well that's all for today I guess, I don't really want the Clarissa you pretend to be. Though I much like the one you truly are," he said pulling back from me, "since you don't seem to be showing any signs of returning to your true self, guess I don't need to do anything, for now," Raver gave Echo a mischievous grin, and then disappeared.

_Ugh, warlocks really tick me off, but what did he mean 'my true self', _I thought to myself. Just then there was another tap on my door, this time it was Nic, thank God!!

When we got to the party there was every kind of Downworlder. Well except for Werewolves there was one though, in the corner with a boy. A boy dressed in all black gear. Shadowhunter. He was pretty cute but looking at him sent sharp pains through my heart like it was being ripped apart. And then seeing his face, I felt a rush of memories trying to spring at me out of all directions I tried to push them back. Trying to push them back sent a tremble through my body and sent me to the ground. Nico had caught me before I hit the ground.

"Are you okay Echo?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course," I said calmly, "Hmm, I'll be right back," I said walking off.

"What about Ash, weren't you trying to make him jealous?" Nico asked.

Ash, I forgot all about him. This was not right I should not forget the one I loved the most.

_But you don't love him most, _A voice said in the back of my head.

_W-what do you mean? I've always loved Ethan the most,_ I stuttered.

_No, that was the girl before you, you do not belong to this body and you can defeat it, you can free yourself to be with the one you truly love, _the voice said in a persuasive tone. And I wanted to believe the voice, I wanted to trust it, I wanted my true love.

"Clarissa NO!" a voice, Raver, shouted. I got out of my daze and realized I was standing on the edge of the roof of Ian's house. Raver was in front of me in a flash, grabbing me, and yanking me into him.

"I'm such an Idiot I should have taken your memories, I'm such a selfish guy," he said burying his face into my hair.

"R-Raver what just happened there was a voice in my head, a girl I was talking to her inside the house then when you shouted I was out here," I was to surprised to be mad or freaked out about Raver holding me the way he did, even though I just met the guy it felt like I've known him for a couple of years, I even knew his name before he told me what it was.

"Clary," he breathed, when he said Clary it sent shivers down my spine, I felt more memories try to surface but pushed those back as well, I didn't want them for some reason. "Clarissa, you need to go back inside if you hate me then that's fine."

What did he mean? I didn't get it. Why would I hate him? I'm confused.

"I'm confused," I repeated out loud.

"Its fine just back to the party," he said letting me go. "Oh, Clarissa, stay away from the Shadowhunter." He disappeared then.

_Oh hell no I won't I want to know what the hell is going on and I bet he knows, _I thought to myself.

Once I was in the house and almost to the Shadowhunter, I decided to keep it normal at first.

I stopped right in front of him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The sky," he said sarcastically.

"Okay that wasn't anything new, can't you do better," I said staring at the ceiling.

_You are the king of sarcasm, _I thought then wonderder where the thought came from.

"No," he said annoyed, "so what do you want?"

"Nothing really I just wanted to know why someone who looks as hot as you is all alone," I said, and I don't know why but I wanted so much to kiss him, for him to hold me, when he didn't I felt mad for some reason.

"Really I'm hot," he said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

His tone made me blush and the same felling I had when I first saw him came back stronger, "that didn't answer my question," I muttered.

"I'm alone because my girlfriend died, okay, now if you don't mind I'm leaving," he said in an agonized tone, then got up and began to walk off.

"No!! Jace, don't leave me!!" I yelled, running after him, and I didn't even know why I did, I didn't even know how I knew his name. Hell I didn't even know why his pain even affected me; I didn't even know the guy. But none of that mattered; all that mattered was that I was in his arms that he was by me. When I reached him I threw myself into his arms. He caught me and he looked really surprised, maybe because I knew his name, or maybe because of the tears in my eyes.

"Uh, how do you know my name, Vampire?" he asked carefully, "oh wait, do you know Simon? Did he send you?"

"Simon? No he didn't send me, I don't even know who he is at least I don't think I do," I said. Simon that name sounded so familiar, like the name of a brother you haven't seen that's what it felt like.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm, yes I was thinking."

"I thought so," he said, "my girlfriend used to disappear in her head like that; you look like her only with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes."

His face shifted with agony. And I gasped pain seared through me, and I couldn't hear anything anymore, but a ringing a loud one that made me feel like me head was going to split in half. Jace caught me again, and was asking me something but I couldn't hear him. And then it happened. Black Out.

Jace POV

"Hey what's wrong?!" I asked catching the Vampire girl. Out of nowhere she just blacked out, I could tell because she stopped screaming. Though I noticed now everyone was staring at me.

"CLARISSA!!" a boy yelled running through the crowd, shoving past people.

I froze. Clarissa, but she couldn't be. Clary died in my arms, but I noticed, for the first time, I felt calm holding the tiny Vampire girl in my arms. I completely picked the Vampire girl up in my arms, very gently, and because I'd finally snapped out of the grief I was always in, I could feel Clary radiating from the Vampire girl. I gasped, maybe just maybe. I had to get home Magnus could confirm what my thoughts were leading me to. And then I was off darting through the crowd and out the doors, I sensed Luke beside me.

"What the hell are you doing, Jace!" he snarled, though I knew Luke wouldn't do anything I still ran to the side a bit. "Jace you moron that's the Vampire princess, she does have the same name as Clary, but she's not Clary," Luke said the last bit very gently. I slowed coming to a stop.

"Luke," I growled. "Focus, look at her."

Luke gasped, but composed himself, "people always say we have a twin somewhere-

But I cut him off. I grabbed Luke's hand and put over Clary's heart. Luke pulled his hand back. "But she's a Vampire."

"That's not the only thing," I said wired up now. "Look at this, at first I thought it was a tattoo I wasn't really paying attention, but look it's a rune, one we've never seen and only one person can create new runes."

"Clary," Luck whispered.

"Yes, isn't it so great you got to meet your beloved Clarissa again, but now I ask you give her back," a man said stepping into the light.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Clary?" I said low and deadly.

"I'm Raver, and my little Clarissa there has another rune in a place I'm sure she wouldn't want you looking while she was unconscious, see she's cursed, by the Clarissa who used to own the body," said the ,warlock, I realized.

"Why, and what do you mean the Clarissa who used to own the body?"

"Might as well explain since, Clarissa never listens to me not even when she knows it's me," Raver sighed. "The Vampire who owned the body before died the same day as Clarissa, she didn't want to leave this world without making Ash, her childhood crush, happy so she found your Clarissa screaming bloody murder, when I asked her later she said that somehow she started feeling your pain Jace, anyways the Vampire Clarissa told Clary that she would give Clary her body, she told Clary that all her blood would run through the new body, but it would come at a price, Clary was told she had to make sure Ash was happy, Clary said fine as long as after she made sure, she could go back to you guys, Clarissa said fine and marked Clary soon after that Clary found me and asked me to drawl a rune I'd never even seen in my life on her, I said yes excited then I regretted it. The first few months she stayed with me but she would scream and cry she was so fragile, she wasn't the Clary that had come to me, she was Clarissa who lost her mother. The only thing I looked forward to was when the mark wore off so I could see the Clary who came to me, but Clary was even more broken then Clarissa, she wanted you so much Jace multiple times she almost died because of her love for you, see the curse is if Clary starts to worry about anyone else but Ash there will be a voice in her head the voice will tell her she can be with the person she loves while it slowly makes her kill herself, so does that explain everything?"

"No why do you want Clary? Magnus could take care of her memories, and we could watch from the sidelines until she made Ash happy," I said looking at Raver with hate.

"I like her, love her actually, I never said she was always almost dieing there were times when she was just Clary, and we would talk she told me all about Valentine and how her mother and Luke got their happy ending, she also told me about Neneko her cat, and Shadow Ninja her ferret, she told me lots of things, she even let me sleep beside her one night," Raver said.

"Raver, if you ever lie to my Jace like that again I promise with everything in me I'll kill you," Clary said sounding very pissed, "if I ever let you lay beside me it was because I was Rissa."

Clary passed back out and Luke and I stared at her in shock.

"She's still Clarissa, but whenever I talk about you Clary snaps back to herself to say something horrible to me and then Clarissa mode snaps back."

"So you just want her back for yourself?" I asked. "No way."

I started to get up, and imedently fell back down.

"Even if Clary doesn't see you, if you are to close she will feel it it'll pull her back to herself."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked speaking up.

"Were you not listening, Werewolf?" Raver asked annoyed. "I said early she can feel Jace's pain, doesn't that make it obvious she can feel all his emotions, look you," he said to Jace. "And Clary did something that connected your blood and I don't know what, she doesn't talk about you because it's painful for her."

"Let me up," I growled.

"Leave Clarissa with me and you're free to go."

"It might be a good idea to leave her for now, Jace," Luke said laying his hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I hissed.

"Jace, if what he's saying is true Clary will die for real this time."

"Fine, but I have to be able to cheek on her," I said to Raver.

"Fine, but keep a good distance when you do."

I handed Clary to Raver, and he took her gently.

"By the way, just so you know, the Clarissa who owned the body before didn't look like this, Clary's blood changed the body," Raver said then disappeared.

I fell to my knees.

"Jace I know it must be hard on you, it's hard on me too, but she didn't tell you or any of us because if she failed and died again she knew it would kill you," Luke said.

'Thanks Luke, well this has been one hell of a night, so I'm going home," I said getting up. "See ya."

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo that was awesome right like really awesome I thought the last part was funny because I came up with the title before I did the chapter and I did make up the first two chapters but before I did this third chapter I read the whole Immortal Instruments and my mind was like fanfic, fanfic, fanfic at like 90 miles an hour so I turned this into some weird Immortal Instruments fanfic so anyways please review! btw from the next chapter on i will be the narrator for the story intsead of it beging narrated by the characters**


	4. Blood Princess

**OMG so I've made it to ch. 4 thanks to Dimitri's-babe,** **Shmezz, L's-True-Successor23, and SittingonSaturnsRing thank a bunch you guys you're all really awesome and thanks Dimitri's-babe and Shmezz for the awesome reviews sadly I have no more random dancing raptors so you guys can have cookies or brownies or both =D**

Chapter 4

Blood Princess

Clarissa layed in Raver's bed wide awake, she knew exactly where she was.

"Oh Clarissa, you're finally awake?" Raver asked walking in.

"Raver," she said simply, "you are supposed to erase my old memories when they show any, ANY, sign of returning, so do your job!" she yelled, and then added, "And I told you just call me Clary when I'm myself, which I shouldn't be until this curse is gone."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my Clary, geez I hate that other Clarissa, she's just so ewww, and too young," Raver said causing Clary to bust out laughing.

"You know Raver," she said in-between laughs. "You sounded really gay just now, almost like Magnus."

"Ugh, do not compare me to my cousin," Raver said making a face of mock disgust.

"Okay, anyways, will you take me shopping, sadly I have to Celestia soon," Clary said scrunching her nose up.

"No, sorry my little Vampire, I cannot I have stuff to do, I'll erase your memories and I'll talk to Chance about it."

"Hmmm, I don't think Chance likes me much."

"It's not that it's just he has some big secrets on his shoulders, he is of course the only one who knows that you are not the real Blood Princess, not in soul at least." Clary flinched at this.

"What is a Blood Princess?" she asked no one ever bothered explaining it to her.

"The Blood Princess, there's only one, is a Vampire who can use her blood as a weapon, also her blood makes her faster than anything, even a Demon, it makes her good with weapons, and gives her access to all Vampire powers not just one, and last but not least she can be very seductive, that should answer your question about when you flash your teeth, oh wait that wasn't last you also need more blood than normal Vampires, and that Dear Clary is what The Blood Princess is, what you are."

"So then...ugh" she moaned. "Why can't I ever be normal for once in my life, let me guess next you're going to tell me my Angel blood heightens the effects of me being the Blood Princess."

"Actually—"

"No, I don't want that question answered, geez just get rid of my memories and get me back," Clary said laying down so Raver could get a good look at the mark that was placed right where her shirt ended, she noted she was still wearing her party clothes.

Raver carefully marked her making sure to only rid her of the memories of Jace, and after that. After he was done, he made her think she got drunk, and delivered her home.

* * *

Jace was lying on his bed in his room, remembering the way Clary's voice sounded when she spoke. She sounded so much more fragile in that body, well it was probably because that body looked 17 and Clary is twenty, he thought to himself. Luke was talking with Magnus about what had happened, and Jace was forced into his room and some Runes were put up to make sure he couldn't leave.

There was a tap at the door.

"Come in, Alec." Jace said knowing who it was before he said anything.

Alec walked in and sat by Jace, "uh Magnus wanted to know if you remembered the name of the warlock helping Clary?"

"More like helping himself," Jace muttered than added. "It was, Raver. Why didn't you ask Luke?"

"We tried he couldn't remember, Magnus said there was a block in his mind, also he said the only signature was 'smarter than you always' that seemed to piss Magnus off."

"Well, maybe Raver knows Magnus," Jace suggested.

"Yeah well let's see, Magnus said you could come out now."

"Yay, really!! Cause it's not like I haven't noticed the damn Runes have been down for a half hour now," said Jace venomtly.

After that they walked in silence to where Magnus and Luke were, and as they turned the final corner Jace saw Clary's mom.

"Hey," was all he said. After Clary's 'death' Jocelyn had taken him with her and Luke to their farm house, and she acted more motherly than even Maryse does or did. The Lightwoods told Jace they loved him but his excessive sadness and dangerous stunts, because of Clary's death, were killing them they said they didn't want to see him like that anymore, so now the only Lightwood he talked to was Alec who moved in with Magnus when he turned twenty.

"Hey Jace," Jocelyn said smiling at him, she gave him a hug when he sat in-between her and Magnus; Alec sat at the other side of Magnus.

"So Jace did you remember the name?" Magnus asked calmly trying not to rush things.

"Yeah, he said his name was Raver," Jace said simply.

"Magnus...Raver," Jocelyn said looking at him with concern.

"Yeah the only person who had connections to both Clarissa's, my cousin," was all Magnus said.

* * *

Raver was diving on his way to ROL Academy to drop off Clary when his phone rang.

"Hey, you've got Raver," he said not bothering to check the caller id.

"Raver, what the hell have you done this time?" Magnus asked from the other side of the line.

"Hey cousin, good to hear from you too," Raver said cheerfully.

"Raver! This is not a game!" Magnus shouted.

"Oh shut up, Magnus," he sighed. "I know this isn't a game, and I didn't do anything, I'm the Dreamers warlock remember, Clarissa was the one who couldn't let go, she's the one who found Clary, and she's the one who put a curse on her."

"That's not all she did, Raver and you know that she created the most dangerous creature in the world and you're not keeping her under control, but I could care less, all I care about is Clary, she's gonna get hurt like this and you know how to lift the curse," Magnus growled.

"Fine little cousin, I'll be there in a little bit I have to drop Clarissa off, and then I have to talk to Chance seeing as you're little Shadowhunter friend is depleting my effect on Clarissa and her Rune," Raver hissed into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked.

"Jace, that's what, Clary's love for him is so damn strong that I can't even make the Rune last that long, it only lasts for five months, when it used to last for a year, also she's dreaming about him she's been dreaming about him every since last night, even right now," Raver said looking over at the twenty year old girl that was Clary, she just kept murmuring Jace's name then she screamed loud and long.

"Damnit!" Raver said after she stopped.

"What the hell was that?!" Jace asked obvious having taken the phone.

"Where is Magnus?" Raver asked.

"He passed out after that scream."

"Clarissa she," Raver shook his head. "What were you feeling just now?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because if you were feeling anything negative, emotionally or physically, she would feel it too and that could be what made her scream."

"All I was feeling was this is a waste of time," Jace said annoyed.

"Jace?" Clary asked.

"Clary? Is that you?" Raver asked surprised.

"Jace?" Clary asked again.

"Jace," Raver said. "Clary's sleep talking I'm gonna give the phone to her."

Jace gasped. "Okay," was all he said.

Raver carefully gave the phone to Clary.

"Jace?" she breathed putting the phone to her ear.

"Clary, Clary how are you?" Jace asked frantic.

"Jace, shh, I'm okay, how are you? I missed you so much," Clary said which seemed to automatically make Jace go normal.

"Of course you missed me, who doesn't?" Jace asked sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should even try to be nice to you, stop using so much sarcasm it's gonna become the only way you know how to speak," Clary said giggling.

"I missed you Clary, I love you so much."

"Jace…I'll be done soon and I'll come back to you all, Clarissa's new step mom doesn't like me so after I make sure Ash is happy I'll come home…or—"

But she was cut off by Raver, who snatched the phone.

"I'll be there soon, make sure Magnus is awake," he said then snapped the phone shut.

* * *

Rissa woke up and couldn't remember anything of the past night. She must have gotten drunk that's the only logical reason she could come up with. Then she remembered she had to go shopping. After getting dressed, into a pink bunny dress and black converse, she went to Chance's room.

After a few minutes of knocking Chance came to the door, "oh, hey bunny what's up?"

Rissa didn't even bother going off about Chance calling her bunny, chance has been calling her bunny or kitten since she was eleven, she just said, "I've decided to go by Rissa again, anyways I'm going back to Celestia in a few months so I need you to take me shopping."

"Uh, bunny, I'm not gay," Chance said looking at her in mock disbelieve.

"Firstly Chance, you're my Medium, second, gay or not you have high fashion sense," Rissa said looking at him with puppy eyes, just in case the compliment didn't work.

"Oh fine," he said looking away before he was tempted to do anything to her, she was too cute for her own good.

After getting three dresses, one gold one pink and one silver, they went to a Lolita shop and bought a pink and black checkered dress and a plain pink and white one, and finally Rissa bought a cute swim suit.

"A swim suit?" Chance questioned.

"Of course Chancy, I might get to go swimming for once this summer," Rissa said paying for the swim suit.

"Whatever, come on let's get something to eat," Chance said grabbing her hand and walking to the food court.

* * *

Raver got out of his car walking up to the apartment he swore he'd never visit again. And right before he knocked the door flew open.

"Raver," Magnus said eyeing him with those cats like eyes.

"Magnus," Raver replied nodding to him.

Magnus let Raver in then, and they all sat around the table, all of them looking at Raver expectantly. He sighed.

"If you guys really want to you can easily rid the curse by Jace kissing Clarissa," when Raver said this they all seemed to relax accept, of course, Jace. "And so good of you not to relax Jace, because unless you can sneak up on the most powerful Vampire in the world, only one of two things will happen, she'll die or you'll die," Raver said looking grim, and Magnus couldn't tell why, he had never seen his cousin upset, his cousin was always easy going and laid back no matter what. So what had changed?

"Of course, because when it comes to Clary it's never that easy," Jace said looking down and shaking his head.

**Okay so another chapter completed and I'm once again reading another series that's why it took so long to update so sorry to those of you who were waiting for the next chapter anyways the book I'm reading is called Evermore and it is AWESOME at first I thought boring~~~~~ but it got kinda good the only bad thing is Ever's paranoidness I swear but oh well I kind of find it funny at some parts but that's just because I tend to get mad or laugh when the main character embarrasses themselves anyways please review you guys really do encourage me and also if you have any ideals for the story please tell me I'd love to hear them! Love Sky XDD **


	5. OMG! NOOOOOOOOO!

**Um okay so this isn't chapter 5 it's just a little story really it was a message I sent to a friend on myspace and I thought it was funny and so I uploaded it.**

Random Mac Steves

First Strike

The Following message contains material that my not be suitable for younger readers. Please read at your own risk. lol jk!! well only a little jk...

Ester  
"Hey Ash let's go look in more history books and see if we can find anyone else like us."

Ash  
"Sure I don't have anything better to do."

Ester  
"Wha!! What's up with that?!"

Ash  
"Hmmmm up with what?"

Jack  
"Why won't anyone listen to me, I've been so fucked up every since my rum was stolen." (Said in high squeaky voice)

Ester  
"WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL!!! What the hell is Jack sparrow doing here?!"

Jack  
"Didn't i just say my damn rum was stolen!" (Said if deep freaky voice)

Ester  
"Damn don't have a cow come on Ash let's help Jack get his rum back"

Ash  
"No thanks see ya latter Est I'm outta here"

Ester  
"noooooooooo Asssssssh cooome baaack DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS CARZY PIRATE HE TALKS TO HIMSELF DIDN'T YOU SEE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBIAN!!!"

And that was the last we ever herd of Ester....NOT: P

Random Mac Stevens (spilt personality)  
If you have just read this side story then let me be the first to inform you. YOU'VE JUST BEEN OWNED! by Random Mac Stevens. And soon i will own all of myspace and there's nothing you can do to stop me MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ester (me)  
NOOOOOOO someone save me my names not Random Mac Stevens its Ester YOU CAN NOT CONTROL ME RANDOM MAC STEVENS!!!!!! Besides i thought you were taking over the world not myspace.

Random Mac Stevens  
Nah i decided myspace is big enough.

Ester  
Oh okay that's cool anyways where were we...Oh yes YOU WILL NEVER TAKE CONTROL OF MEE!!!!

Random Mac Stevens  
Okay so why don't you just join the dark side?

Ester  
OH MY GOD!! I'M ONLY 4 STOP PRESURING ME!! WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Random Mac Stevens  
uh....Ester

Ester  
WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Random Mac Stevens  
IT WASN'T ME!!!! (runs off)

THE END

**lol when i sent this message my play name was Ester, now it's Dawn oh well hope you like it!! Oh also please Review I WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME I'M FUNNY DAMNIT!!!!!! lol jk but it would be nice if you did tell me i'm funny that would make me happy! as a matter a fact the first person to tell me i'm funny will get a special prize if you don't have an account just tell me your email okie then i'll be waiting!!!**


	6. Why try the impossible

**Yay! Brownies for everyone!! I made it to chapter 5 YAY!! Okay so for those of you who love my story you're probably like wondering if Jace is gonna be able to kiss Clary well just to inform you it's not gonna be that easy. Mwahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!! Oh btw pictures of the bunny dress, dresses, and swim suit from the last chapter are up on my profile just in case you wanted to check it out.**

Chapter 5

Why try the impossible…

Clarissa, who was now going by Rissa, jumped out of her seat overly eager to get to fifth period. It was totally contradictory and Rissa knew it, she wanted to get to class, and at the same time she wanted the school day to be over. She wanted to get to class to see Ash, but she wanted the school day to be over because she was going to the beach with Ash, his friend Ian, and Nico after school. She was very happy today. Her day just got better when she got to fifth period and found out they were going on a fieldtrip.

"Okay class I'm giving us a break today," Chance said winking at Rissa when she walked in. "We're gonna go to the beach so you have all of fifth period to get ready."

Everybody broke out into cheers of joy, and Rissa just smiled and shook her head at Chance.

After getting her swim suit on and putting a shirt and some shorts over it Rissa was ready, and headed back to the class with her beach bag.

Everyone had a blast at the beach, and when it was time for the fireworks Ash took Rissa off to the side.

"Look Clarissa I-I have a girlfriend okay, and I know that you know who I really am but I just don't feel the same way for you anymore, at first when I first saw you here I thought I still felt the same way but after today, after just hanging out with you I can't feel anything but friendship towards you, I just don't love you like I used to, I'm sorry," he said and Rissa knew he was telling the truth, but even though something in her made her overjoyed and think of the gold haired angel she'd been dreaming of, she couldn't except it.

"No!" she screamed.

* * *

Jace felt Clary's pain before knowing that the sudden need to come to the beach was because she was there.

"No!" he heard Clary scream, he ran to her voice but Raver appeared out of nowhere.

"She emotionally unstable right now, if you go to her someone will get hurt."

"Fine," Jace growled backing up and turning around, he got to his car and drove as fast as he could to Celestia. He knew it was forbidden to go there, but that idiot Simon decided to move there after Clary's death. When Jace reached the city limits he stopped the car and walked the rest of the way. When he got to Simon's house, Simon freaked.

"What. The. Hell." he said pulling Jace into his house. "What are you doing here, Jace?"

"Telling you Clary's not dead," Jace said simply, a look of shock passed Simon's face.

"But, that can't be I saw her body, everyone did," Simon said wanting to believe it but not quite able to.

So Jace told him everything he knew, about what happened to Clary, and about how it could be broken, "also, from what I know, she'll be coming here soon."

"That's a lot to take in," Simon said shaking his head. "So why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I told you I can't get close to her, and I'm not even supposed to be in this city so I need you to watch after her."

"Knowing you you're gonna show up anyway, but I'll watch after her," was all Simon said.

And after that Jace gave Simon a box (that contained a id locket bracelet that had Clarissa engraved onto the id part and a picture of her and him in the little locket part) to give to Clary, and then left he still had to go get his sword.

* * *

"You. Cannot. Leave. ME!" Rissa shouted only it wasn't her someone had taken over her.

"Clarissa clam down," Ash said trying to soothe her only it wasn't working, she just started to cry.

"Why, you said we'd be together, so why?" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Rissa, I just, I don't feel the same anymore."

"You're lying," she cried. "You have to love me! It's not supposed to be like this!"

"You're right, Rissa," he said giving up, he didn't love her the same anymore but he couldn't stand to see her crying. He took her in his arms and kissed her gently. "You're right I still love you."

He kissed her again, and at this very moment Clary's whole being was pushed to the back of her head, to where only the Clarissa who previously owned the body was in control.

Let me out! He was happy without you! My job is done! Clary shouted trying to regain control.

No! He just said he loves me, anyways your job _is _over so disappear, Rissa answered.

No! Let me go! Jace!!! Clary screamed pushing against the mental walls that threatened to crush her.

Leave already! Rissa said giving one last push and feeling pleased when she couldn't feel Clary's presence anymore.

* * *

Jace was practicing with his sword when he suddenly dropped to the ground in pain. The pain was unbearable, but Jace didn't even care he knew something had to be wrong with Clary. He pulled his phone out. Raver picked up on the third ring.

"Yo."

"Raver, ugh, something's wrong with Clary," Jace grunted.

"'Kay, bye," Raver answered then hung up the phone.

Jace hung up his phone and then rolled onto his back trying to work over the pain, something was very wrong…

* * *

Raver ran as fast as he could to Clary, he knew Jace wasn't lying because he had already felt something was off Jace had just proved that suspicion true. Raver found Clary sitting with Ash watching the fireworks. Only it wasn't Clary. Rissa.

"What have you done?" Raver whispered falling to his knees.

"Oh! Hey Raver, what's up?" Rissa asked.

"Give her back," Raver said quietly.

"Awww, what's wrong Raver? Am I to young for you?" Rissa sneered.

"Give her back!" Raver yelled louder jumping to his feet.

"No!" Rissa laughed.

Raver jumped at her not knowing what he'd do but knowing he had to save Clary. But just when he was an inch from her………

**Oh cliff hanger lol okay so yes this chapter is short but right now I'm having major writers block on this story that's why it took so long and also I've been like super busy lately it's not even funny wwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh I want a break!!! Lol anyways please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
